


my youth is yours

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: maybe i just wanna be yours [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dates, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first date, and their "first" date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my youth is yours

It’s Friday night, and Peridot is exactly where she wants to be. Her head is in Jasper’s lap as they both play video games, Jasper on her xbox and Peri on her DS. They’re content, sharing laughter and small talk. Jasper pauses her game, stroking hair off of Peri’s face. “Do you want to get food?” she asks, and Peri nods. 

“Thai?”

“Mm, yes.” Despite her answer, Peridot makes no move to sit up. “Come on,” Jasper pleads, and Peri sighs before getting up. Jasper takes her hand, and they leave her house. quiet in the car. The radio fills their silence, Jasper absently humming along. Peri just watches, happy to be with her. 

In the restaurant, they order their food, and Peridot turns to Jasper. 

“I’ll pay for mine, don’t worry about it.”

“No, no. It’s on me.”

Jasper smiles that sunny smile at her, and Peri’s heart melts. She rests her hand on Jasper’s for a moment, smiling back at her. It occurs to her- Jasper paying, going home together, nice restaurant-

“Wait. Is this a date?”

Jasper opens her mouth to protest, and fails. “Shit. This is totally a date,” she says, and Peridot leans across the table, trying not to laugh.

“Jasper, I’m in sweatpants! I can’t be in sweatpants for our first date!”

Jasper laughs, long and loud, and puts her head in her hands.   
“This is not how our first date was supposed to go.”

Peridot kicks her underneath the table, trying not to smile.

“It was supposed to go a specific way?”

“Yeah! I wanted to pick you up and give you flowers or something, and take you out, and… I had a plan.”

She can’t help the smile on her face anymore, gently reaching for Jasper’s arm. 

“I don’t need flowers and a plan. I just need you.”

Jasper smiles back at her, blush growing in her cheeks. “That’s sweet, Peri, but…” 

“No, I’m serious. I don’t need anything fancy.”

“But you deserve it. I don’t wanna be a shitty girlfriend who keeps you at home all the time.”

Peridot raises an eyebrow.

“Believe me, staying at home isn’t a bad thing. You could have easily ordered pizza tonight, but hey, we went out. That’s good enough for me, Jasper.”

Jasper’s blush deepens, and she ducks her head.

“Thanks, Peri. I just… I want to be more than good enough, you know?”

Peridot reaches for her hand.

“You already are.”

Their food comes, and they gladly eat, laughing and talking about school, Peri going off about some recent science experiment she did in chemistry. Jasper watches her talk, head on her hand, and smiles. 

\--

The next day, Peridot gets a text.

[cheato: look pretty for me, i’m picking you up in two hours]

Peri stares down at herself, sweatpants and old hoodie and Dorito crumbs and all. She sighs, sliding off her bed and goes to make herself look halfway decent. It’s a good thing her parents aren’t home, because she can’t stop herself from blasting some very clearly romantic music as she got ready. 

When Jasper gets to her house, Peridot had even put a little mascara on. She examines her reflection in the mirror, fidgeting with her hijab and straightening her cardigan. The doorbell rings, and her maxi skirt constricts her movement as she runs down the stairs. She opens the door, and begins to laugh. Jasper’s grin is heart-stopping as she holds out a bouquet of flowers, and Peridot can’t help but stare at her. Jasper’s wearing a tank top and shorts, but she’s got gorgeous winged eyeliner on, and her hair falls gently around her shoulders.

“Well?”

Peridot feels her cheeks get hot before she takes the flowers, and pulls Jasper inside the doorway, leaning up to kiss her fiercely. She smiles sappily at her once they part, and Peridot goes back upstairs to put the flowers in water. Jasper follows her, waiting patiently.

“You look really good,” Peri says as she sets the flowers down, and goes to Jasper, smiling into another kiss. “Yeah, well, so do you.” Jasper’s grin is back, and she offers Peri her hand. “Should we go?”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” 

They hold hands until Peri gets into the car, Jasper holding the door for her. She gets in too, and starts the car. Having seen each other just yesterday, there’s not a lot to talk about, but their silence is comfortable. Jasper puts her hand on Peri’s thigh, and Peri smiles at her. She’s not entirely sure where Jasper is taking them, but she trusts her. They end up at a park, and Peridot looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re original.”

Jasper blushes, and- oh no, she actually looks kind of hurt. Peridot reaches for her, apologetic tone in her voice. “No, no, I’m teasing, I love it.” Jasper glances at her, unbuckling her seatbelt. “You sure?” Peridot smiles, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Yes.”

They get out of the car, Jasper unlocking the trunk and pulling out a basket along with a blanket. 

“Pick where you want to sit.”

Peridot takes the blanket in one hand, Jasper’s in the other, and smiles up at her. Jasper feels herself fall in love all over again as Peri leads her into the grass, picking a spot where they can see the rest of the park. She spreads out the blanket, and sits down gently. Jasper sits next to her, pressing a kiss to her head. She unpacks the basket, and Peri stifles a laugh. It’s just sandwiches, chips, some bottles of juice- a normal lunch for them. But Jasper put it all together for her, and Peridot feels so loved. 

She glances up at Jasper, and her eyes go wide. The sun is lighting up her profile as she digs through the basket, golden hair even brighter and her defined nose gorgeous against the light. Peridot feels like she’s staring at an angel for a second- something otherworldly and entirely too good for her. “You’re beautiful,” she says, affection soft in her voice. Jasper turns to her, surprised.

“What?” 

“You’re- absolutely beautiful. I should tell you more.”

Jasper’s eyes crinkle up into a smile, and Peridot wants to kiss her. Jasper leans over to kiss her forehead, and Peri is content with that. 

Their “first” date is perfect. They eat together, and Jasper watches the children on the playground with fondness. Once they’re done with the picnic, Peri stands and pulls Jasper after her. They go down the hill to the playground, and Peridot leads her to the swings. 

“Really?”

Peri just smiles at her and sits down in a swing. Jasper follows, and their hands don’t part. They swing lazily, feet dragging. Jasper doesn’t notice, but Peridot is looking at her.

“You’re amazing.”

Jasper turns to see her, smiling.

“Sure, Peri.”

“No, like, you did all this for me. And you put up with me all the time and I just- you’re so amazing.”

Jasper gets out of her swing, and stands in front of Peridot’s. She waits until she’s close enough, head tilted up to look at her, and kisses her. Peridot can’t help her smile as they part. 


End file.
